Consumers may visit merchants, such as grocery stores, shopping mall locations, etc., where the consumer wishes to purchase products. Consumers are required to bring a form of payment with them to the merchant, potentially exposing the consumer to fraud or theft. Moreover, if the consumer wishes to purchase items and/or services, the consumer is either required to know the limits of their payment instrument, for example, a payment card or financial account, or the consumer must bring an adequate amount of cash. If the consumer wishes to purchase additional items over the amount the consumer has initially brought with them to the merchant's location, the consumer may be required to either return to the merchant or open a line of credit with the merchant, which both may be suboptimal for the consumer.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.